life back
by bookworm2341
Summary: Edward screwed up and was never home. Bella got sick of being alone so whe left. Edward turned into a drunk and you'll have to read it to know what happens next. please R&R ONE-SHOT


Ryan! Ryan how could you do that?

There they go again. I wonder what there fighting about this time? they always are fighting about stupid stuff like this one time I was busy doing school work and forgot to do my chores and my brother was being lazy and refuses to do any work at all. Ryan will come home complain about my chores not being done he goes and does them but doesn t say anything about Mark s chores because Mark is Ryan s buddy on a stupid computer game.

where are you going Ryan asked my mom.

You see my parents got married 10 years ago in two months. December 19th 1999, it was a great day then. Now they hate each other and then the next day they love each other again.

I m leaving I can t take it anymore I can t take YOU anymore. Mom said and started crying like she always does when they fight like this.

This is where I always come in and tell her that everything will be fine because it s my job in this family. I m the peacemaker.

So I got up from my bed and walked towards their room. Mom was on the bed crying her eye s out into a pillow.

it s going to be okay mom I said and got on the bed and started rubbing her back, soothing her.

no it s not going to be okay it won t be okay until Ryan is done and I m back in this bed doing nothing I have to go.

mom you can t I said with a tear in my eye cause I don t want to lose my mom. at least not without me your not. Mom you can t leave me here.

She nodded okay so pack your bag s. let s get out of here and go. I nodded and left for my room to pack. And so that she can pack too.

I packed as much and as fast as I could.

what are you doing? Mark asked me leaning on my door frame. you know she s not really leaving, she never does!

that s why if she doesn t go anywhere I am. I told him and slipped past him to go into the bathroom to grab the necessities like my toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup, brush, and woman stuff just incase you know all that stuff.

doubt it. Mark said

you know what Mark why don t you just shut the hell up and go play your silly game it s obviously more important then this family is to you anyway. I said he scoffed and stomped down the hall back to his beloved game.

My name is Morgan Blues and my mom and dad got a divorce about twelve year s ago, and both my parents remarried my mom and step dad Ryan has been married ten years like I said earlier.

My dad? I don t know how long he s been married but I don t care. She s ten years older then him and has two kids of her own. They are cool but their mom? No I hate her she has always been a bitch to me and Mark because well because I guess it s because she can. But she took my sister Kate real well because Kate decided to move in with them her freshman/sophomore year of high school. She s now in collage in Idaho .

Ryan is great when things go his way.

Once I was done packing I walked back down the hall to see if my mom needed help. hey mom I m ready to go

I m not going, Ryan is right I don t have any where to go. She sobbed "why does he always kick me when im down when i just got back up again."

"what do you mean your not going?"

"we have nowhere to go."

"well with or without you i'm going. i have to get out of here. away from Ryan, away from Mark and away from YOU!!!!!"

"EXCUSE YOU" she sat up on the bed.

"you know, you say your not like mark but you are the biggest hippocrit i've ever met!!! no matter how much you hate Ryan your just like him YOU push ME down when im up because your down because Ryan put you there. so i guess this is goodbye cause i'm not staying here anymore." i said and walked out of her room to mine, grabbed my bag and left out the front door.

i didn't have a car so i walked to my friend jesse's took me about 45 minutes to get there.

jesse is my bestfriend. he has been there for everything. he's the one i call when my parents are fighting and i can't handle it has dirty blonde hair the most beauyiful blue eye's i've ever seen. (A/N Jesse is a real person but he is nowhere near my friend more like just someone i know.) i always walk to his house so i never gotten lost... well except the first three times.

when i got there i walked up the path that i have so many times before and knocked on the door. his mom always has the porh decorated it's nice to see it, it feels homey. she makes the best deserts i've ever tasted. about 2 minutes later jesse's younger sister opened the door.

"he's asleep in his room." she said and walked off. i walked in, shut the door behind me, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pickle and set down my bag. Mrs. bears kept pickles in stalk for me because i always have a craving for them.

i walked up the stairs eating my pickleto his room witch was the first door on the left. i walked in without even knocking because if he's asleep it would do nothing his room was dark blue with socer all over. his bed was up against the window

i turned on the light hen didn't even move so i walked over to his bed. "Jesse" i whispered, he didn't move... again. i walked closer "Jesse" i said a little louder. but again he didn't move. so i walked all the way over to his bed and kneeled down beside his head "JESSE!!" i yelled and ducked down so he wouldn't see me.

"what? huh?" he said i was trying so hard not to laugh "weired" he said and turned back over to sleep. 


End file.
